1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver and a method thereof, and particularly relates to a receiver that can adjust sampling points and a receiving method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a transceiver of an Ethernet includes a receiving terminal and a transmitting terminal that respectively receive or transmit signals via a channel. However, when the signals are transmitted or received, interference signals such as NEXT or ECHO will be generated due to different effects, for example, the received signal or transmitted signal interfering with each other. Therefore, a transceiver needs a mechanism to decrease the interference of signals.
Please refer to US Patent publication number 2007/0042721, which discloses a Tx DAC (transmitting terminal digital to analog converter), a hybrid circuit, a comparison circuit, a decoder/slicer, a Rx ADC (receiving terminal analog to digital converter), a digital processing circuit and a post processing circuit, which discloses a detailed operation of a prior art solution.
However, the conventional transceiver still has some disadvantages. For example, when the TX DAC receives a digital signal to generate an analog signal, the generated analog signal always includes an interference signal generated from the channel. In this case, the interference signals can be due to various factors such as the above-mentioned NEXT and ECHO. Accordingly, if the Rx ADC samples the transition part of the interference signal, the effect of the interference signals will increase, such that error sampling results may occur. Thus, a computed analog signal is generated via omitting part of the analog signal, such that the computed analog signal can fall within a scope that the Rx ADC can process. However, some error may occur when part of the signal is omitted such that the signal after omission cannot locate at a correct position. A new method for solving this problem is therefore required.